the dragon desire
by lizzytheviking
Summary: shadowsea is a male night fury who doesn't have any mate, then when it's time for mating season, who will be his mate, and who will be his victim  warning: OCXOC don't like don't read, completely no cannon character in this


the dragon desire

by ~lizzytheviking

warning: this story contain s*x stufs

Disclaimer: I do own lizzy and shadowsea, they were my HTTYD OC, please do not steal my character, and thank you for reading this. The others character on my story belong to the rightful owner Dreamworks

enjoy

THE DRAGON DESIRE

In one morning the sun shining so brightly, the cold winds still wrapping around berk vilage houses, it was a peaceful morning not to cold and not to hot, its just a perfect weather to start the day, then a white hair teenage Viking walk out form her house with a black dragon beside her, the dragon start to look around growling quietly, scared if his rider get hurt

"ahhh such a great morning, isn't that right shadowsea?" the girl ask the dragon with a kind voice, the dragon just purred softly as an answer

Its been a while she never had some crazy adventures with her dragon again, since her mother told her to keep the house until she come back form her boat trip, she sighs softly feeling a bit bored as usual, the dragon tries to cheer her up with a little licks on her face

"hahaha shadowsea stop that its tickle" the Viking laughs cheerily as the dragon tongue touch her face "alright now let's take some morning flight eh buddy?" she still giggling softly form the licks the dragon gave her, the dragon just nods and lower his body so the Viking can climb on him and fly. without hesitantly the Viking climb the dragon neck, sitting on him and tries to find the perfect position so she doesn't fall off when flying

The dragon growls a bit before take off, lizzy Noelle streamred IV screamed happily as her dragon spin around in the sky, showing how fast and strong he was, in a few hours later the dragon landed down on

a cove where they were usually meet, the girl sighs softly as she slid down form her dragon neck slowly, the dragon start to show a weird moves.

The girls shocked "s-shadowsea whats h-happen? Is there anything wrong, you can tell me buddy" the dragon ignore the girl, he start to run into one of the tree and scratch the tree with a loud growls, winching slightly as his dragon pride slid out into the open world, cold air washes it as the dragon shivering out of control

"s-shadowsea?" the girl walk into her dragon and take a little peek on him, tries to find what's wrong with him. She shocked again as she look at her dragon, shadowsea, his crotch comes out "o-oh shadowsea what's happening to you?" the viking completely scared out at his dragon weird moves, she never saw something like this before happening to her dragon 'oh odin what happening? Is it mating season already?' she think to her self for a moment before taking a few steps close to her dragon, it was one inch left form her dragon

The dragon look at her, he know that his rider want to help him, he need her right now, at this time 'lizzy i-i need your help' he tries to speak to her and hoping that she will understand

The Viking know what is inside the dragon head, she sighs softly as she pets the dragon head gently "how can I help you?" she ask

The dragon purred softly 'i-iwant to mate you, penetrated you, please I beg for you, I cant hold my desire much longer, its hurt me' the only thing thats out form the dragon mouth is only glrowls, but the dragon continue it

She could understand a few form that growls the dragon made "maybe I can help you a bit" she's blushing softly as she pets the dragon head more, she bite her bottom lip in tought, what should she do first

The dragon pinned down the Viking, lizzy is currently scared when the dragon pined her, she tries to move away but the dragon grab her to stay in the place, she only can breath now, her heart is racing she scared if the dragon made a wound on her body 'lizzy please' the dragon begging to the girl, slowly the dragon start to grab the girl breast, squeezing it softly form the outside of her shirt

"a-ahh" the girl moans softly as the dragon keep squeezing it, now the dragon tried to pull the shirt off by bitting it, riping it slowly, the girl just breathing hardly, her heart still racing, this is the first time she

ever felt her desire runs inside her body, her womanhood started to let out a few liquids, the liquids have its own special smell, the dragon can smell it now down there, he start to pull the girl skirt off, he doesn't need to rip the skirt, now his rider body is completely naked, no clothing

"s-shadowsea please if you want to do it, please be gentle, its my first time" the dragon nodded slowly, he start to rubs his shaft on the girl love entrance, the viking can only moans and winching 'ooh yeah lizzy thank you so much' he growls loudly as he tries to push his dragon pride into the small and tight womanhood of his rider

A few tears comes out form the viking eyes, screaming quietly form the pain she feel, the dragon only put the half of his shaft inside, he tries to put it all inside but when he looks at the tears on his rider eyes he choosing to pull it out again 'im hurting her, im better stop this, now'

But before he pull out completely the girl stop it "c-come on i-im fine, j-just continue mmmmhhh" hear his rider talk like that he continue to push his shaft deeper and deeper inside, the girl scream out loudly, tears keep coming out form her eyes, tries to hold the pain, but when he slammed his dragon pride inside so deep, the girls start to feel pleasure and completely like it, her creaming turned into a soft moans "m-more" the dragon start to humps slowly into that tight hole, the girls breast went up and down when her body start bobbing form the humps the dragon gave her

'a-ah im close' the dragon roars again before letting a few seeds went inside her body, she can feel the warm seeds went inside her body , moaning softly as the dragon roars loud with pride

A lot of seeds come out form the shaft, filling the viking body with it, the dragon keep humping faster and faster wanting to please the viking more, and so it did, lizzy hugs the dragon neck as he keep humping, after the dragon climaxed, he pull out the shaft of his rider body, lizzy tries to claim her power back after what happened, the dragon look down at his rider with a please eyes 'l-lizzy thank you'

After a few minutes of rest, both of them decided to goes to sleep, the dragon laying down and hugs lizzy close, he wraps his wing over her, giving her some warm 'lizzy I love you' the girls sighs softly "I love you shadowsea my buddy, you just feel like my own family to me, I won't ever left you" the dragon tears up a bit before both of them drifting to sleep.

So is it good so far? let me know, thanks, se ya


End file.
